


It Happened Twice

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: They were back at home after Afghanistan, but while everybody had gone back to their families, trying to adapt again at least for a while to civilian life, Brad knew it wasn’t too strange to feel restless, the uneasy feeling, the nerves always on edge.So it wasn't at all surprising to him when one day, out of the blue, Ray appeared on his doorstep, a tense smile on his lips and his shoulders pulled taut.Ray crashes at Brad's apartment and one little accident brings them together in a way they wouldn't have expected.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cowt 10 and the LLSS meme, prompt "All it takes to fall in love is one time… or maybe two."
> 
> Thanks to kaasknot for betareading this!

They were back at home after Afghanistan, but while everybody had gone back to their families, trying to adapt again at least for a while to civilian life, Brad knew it wasn’t too strange to feel restless, the uneasy feeling, the nerves always on edge.

So it wasn't at all surprising to him when one day, out of the blue, Ray appeared on his doorstep, a tense smile on his lips and his shoulders pulled taut.

"What are you doing here, you dumb hick?" Brad asked with a light scoff and a half smile that he wouldn't have let appear while deployed.

But Ray was his friend, had become one through dust and sand and stupid songs that Brad had found himself singing along to. Ray was very different when stateside compared to when they were in Afghanistan, much more soft spoken, showing not only his competency but his nerdiness. But he would show that side rarely, only to those he trusted. Much like Brad did too.

He knew exactly why Ray was there, knew how too tight family could feel around you once you were back, and so he didn't press when Ray shrugged. He simply took a step back and let him in.

"Are you going to just clutter my living room until we have to report back?"

"Why, do you have better looking trinkets lying around that you're afraid I’ll overshadow?" Ray chuckled, still tense, but he carefully put down his duffel, looking around.

Brad cuffed him gently behind his head while passing by. "You can take the couch, and we'll need to buy more food if you're to stay here until the end of leave."

And that was how Ray took over Brad's couch and finally managed to relax.

***

“Why are we watching baseball?” Ray wondered aloud, vaguely waving towards the TV with one hand.

“Because it’s Thursday and there isn’t anything else on until the movie starts. Unless you rather we watch golf in the meantime.” Brad scoffed, sitting low on the couch.

“No, I don’t like golf.” Ray pushed out his bottom lip.

Brad shrugged while Ray tried to step over his own duffel bag to go back to sit beside Brad. It would have worked perfectly if his foot hadn’t caught on the bag handle. He barely had time for a curse before he tripped and found himself sprawled over Brad’s lap.

“For fuck’s sake, Ray!” Brad protested, surprised and slightly worried that his friend might have hit his head.

Ray chuckled, just as much startled, and for a moment he stayed still, trying to get his bearings back before he started shifting around. He didn’t really want to stay there, looking stupid and probably going to get hard any time soon from being draped over Brad’s legs.

Brad snorted, relaxing at seeing that Ray had no real problem. “God, and you’re not even drunk!” He chuckled, landing a playful but rather hard spank over Ray’s ass.

Ray gasped loudly and a moan escaped him, only for him to tense up instantly thereafter, his cock growing hard embarrassingly fast where it was pressed between him and Brad’s thigh.

Brad fell silent at noticing the reaction that playful hit had gathered. He looked at the taut shoulders of his friend and the way he was gripping tightly the armrest in front of him, his knuckles white. It wasn’t really difficult to see how scared Ray was and to imagine that he thought there was the chance Brad would go ahead and shove him to the floor. Or worse.

For a moment Brad thought that maybe he should have done just that, maybe laughed a bit, tried to bring things back to when he had no idea Ray liked to get spanked. Or before he knew how Ray moaned under a rough touch.

But he had never considered himself the kind of person who could lie and pretend not being interested in something, or the kind of friend that would push someone into hiding themselves.

Ray shifted slightly, trying to keep his panic down and thinking desperately for something stupid to say to avoid actually talking about what had just happened.

Ray opened his mouth to talk, but Brad chose that moment to hit him once more, the blow to his ass loud around them, and a moan escaped Ray, louder than the previous one. He had to close his eyes, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks even as he felt his cock rock hard and aching where it was pressed against Brad’s thigh.

It took him a couple seconds to notice how he had instinctively started rocking his hips on Brad’s lap, rubbing himself against his friend’s thigh, and he stilled abruptly.

“Brad…” he called softly, not really knowing what Brad’s reaction was but not feeling brave enough to throw the other man a glance, or even rise to his feet now that he had the worst boner in the whole world.

“Fuck, Ray…” Brad murmured, looking at him with something akin to fascination.

Ray held his breath at his words, not knowing how to interpret them, but Brad read his nervousness and he snuck one hand under Ray’s shirt where it had moved up his torso. Brad slowly caressed his back, his touch calming Ray even if it was clearly a way for Brad to check if it was alright or not to keep touching him.

“God, do you like this?” he wondered aloud, his other hand gently placed over Ray’s ass where he had already spanked him twice.

Ray whimpered softly at the question, and before he could stop himself, he started nodding, losing any will to stay still now that he was more and more sure that Brad wasn’t disgusted by him, wasn’t going to call him gay and push him to the floor.

“Yes- yes…” he whispered, not even trying to suffocate a moan when the next blow came down.

Brad watched in fascination as his friend reacted that way to his spanking, and he didn’t even think of stopping. He simply landed another blow to Ray and started growing hard himself when Ray kept rocking his hips on his lap.

“Fuck, Ray…” he murmured again, placing his hand once more over the abused asscheeks and starting to fondle one of them.

“Pull- pull them down…” Ray asked breathless, moving one hand back towards his own waistband, and Brad didn’t even need to ask what he was talking about before he was grabbing at Ray’s waistband and was tugging the back of his shorts down his thighs. Ray moaned at his roughness and Brad had to swallow, his eyes fixed on Ray’s already red, naked ass.

“Fuck…” he whispered, gently caressing one asscheek that looked already tender to the touch. It wasn’t a situation he had ever envisioned finding himself in, but that didn’t mean he had any will to just walk away from it. “You’re already red, Ray…”

Ray hung his head between his shoulders, his breath coming out in short puffs as he tried pushing back against Brad’s touch. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest at knowing that Brad was clearly alright with hitting him that way, with him so hard on his lap. It was almost like some crazy wet dream.

“Please, just- go on, Brad. More…” Ray tried asking, and was rewarded by another spank to his ass. He whimpered at the sting and the heat of Brad’s blow and suddenly knew he was already terribly close to coming in his pants.

“Tell me you don’t go around letting people spank you…” Brad whispered, covering one asscheek to fondle and squeeze it, making Ray hiss and moan.

“No…” Ray shook his head hard. “Never before…” He admitted, half ashamed and half hopeful that Brad had a shred of possessiveness towards him.

“Good.” Brad nodded, not even sure why he liked so much to know that. Something in him seemed to uncurl though, a satisfaction at knowing he was the only one Ray had let see him that way. The only one Ray had let do such a thing to him.

He wasn’t sure how they had ended up like that, but he didn’t want to go back to just watching TV next to his friend, not when the alternative was having Ray half naked on his lap, writhing in pleasure under his hands.

He slowly caressed Ray’s back, calming him down with every intention of hitting him once more, when the boy started shifting on his lap. Ray was looking for a better position to have less pressure on his cock and maybe not come right away, but as he parted his thighs and lifted his hips just so, he managed to give Brad a perfect view of his pink hole and Brad couldn’t help but stare at it.

Brad knew how sex between men worked, and watching that pink hole, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck Ray, to get more from him than a boner during a spanking session. He didn’t even think about it as he moved his fingers from Ray’s asscheek to the crack between them and the pink rim of muscles.

Ray sucked in a breath and stilled under him, only to let out a prolonged moan when Brad pushed the tip of one finger over his hole, simply running it over his muscles and putting a slight pressure over it, not even trying to push inside.

It was the most intimate touch Ray had experienced from somebody else and something he rarely gave himself. But Brad was the one touching him and that, together with the pleasure of it, was enough to bring him over the edge.

Ray came in his own pants with a loud groan, his body shivering and tensing.

Brad looked fascinated at him, his gaze quickly snapping from the spot where Ray was rubbing his forehead on his couch to the pink hole clenching under his fingers.

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

Slowly he rubbed circles on Ray’s back, trying to help him come down from his pleasure high, and it seemed to help. Even if it did nothing to help Brad’s aching boner.

He sighed softly, moving his hand up Ray’s back and starting to rub the tips of his fingers between his short hair, gently massaging the nape of his neck.

Ray sighed deeply and closed his eyes, relaxing under Brad’s touch, and slowly he started to get up.

No matter the embarrassment and shame he could feel swelling up in his chest, or the fact he couldn’t even try to meet Brad’s gaze when he sat once more beside him, awkwardly pulling up the back of his pants.

Brad swallowed, watching him closely, not really sure what to say. Suddenly he felt a dread that Ray might regret it and rat him out to their superiors. He reached out towards the coffee table and took his bottle of beer, sipping at it for nothing better to do. As if it could hide the bulge tenting his pants. The TV was a strange buzz in the background, the movie they wanted to see forgotten.

Ray swallowed, watching him, and quirked an eyebrow when Brad handed him the beer bottle. He forced himself to crack a smile at the offer and took a sip out of it for nothing better to do. He finally met Brad’s gaze and he lowered the bottle, cradling it between his hands as they looked at each other.

Brad’s gaze felt heavy, intense, and Ray felt a shiver run down his spine at seeing in it all he had wished for. Slowly he let his gaze drop over Brad’s bulge and slowly he leaned in to put the bottle back on the table.

For a moment Brad was about to stop him when Ray reached out towards him, but then aborted his movement. Ray stopped anyway, looking briefly at his face before he went ahead and gently put his hand over Brad’s erection, fondling it.

Brad sighed softly and licked his lips, helping Ray open up his own pants, and then he let his head fall back on the cushions with a groan when Ray wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pulling at it.

Ray raised one eyebrow at the sheer size of the cock in his hand and he had to swallow, suddenly wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips around it. He wanted to hear Brad moan and know it was him making that happen.

He leaned down and gave the head an experimental lick, a shiver running down his spine at the moan that escaped Brad. He kept licking at it, trying to do his best even though it was the first time he tried to do such a thing.

Brad didn’t mind his inexperience though, and raked his fingers through Ray’s hair.

The boy hummed on his skin, letting Brad lead him into keep licking at his cock. Ray parted his lips and tried taking the head into his mouth, sucking at it with a noise full of lust.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the moans and sighs coming from Brad music to his ears.

He tried to take care of Brad to the best of his abilities, even though he was mostly flying blind there, and slowly took more and more in his mouth, at least until he ended up choking on it and he had to move away to be able to breathe.

Brad moaned, raking his fingers through Ray’s hair, and looked at him with so much heat in his gaze that Ray simply had to lean down and go back to sucking at the head of his cock. He wanted the man to keep looking at him like that, wanted to be the one giving Brad that kind of pleasure.

He didn’t want Brad to regret letting Ray do such a thing, didn’t want him to be able to think about anyone else but him.

He sucked hard at the man, slowly jerking him off where he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

"Don't stop..." Brad moaned, gently pushing him down his cock, and Ray made a noise.

Even though he had just come himself, he couldn't help but feel aroused by Brad's reactions. His fingers were slick with his own spit and he could feel his lips burn, wrapped around Brad's cock. He knew then that he was making an utter mess. Which was somehow even hotter than he thought it would be.

"I'm close, Ray..." Brad warned him, voice hoarse, his fingers twitching in his short hair as he tried desperately to avoid pushing his friend down on his cock despite the terrible desire to do so.

Not that Ray knew what to do with the information. He tried to think if it was better to keep going or to move away, but before he could make a decision one way or another Brad started spilling in his mouth with a hoarse moan.

"Fuck..."

Ray made a noise, surprised at having his mouth full, and tried to decide what to do with it. Unsure, he simply swallowed, and felt a shiver run down his spine at the last groan that escaped Brad. He couldn't help, though, but make a face as he moved away from the slowly softening cock in front of him, his jaw aching.

Brad was leaning boneless against the cushions, but he followed Ray with his gaze. He licked his lips, his eyes dropping over Ray's chin, shiny with spit, and his red and swollen lips.

They sat there in silence, simply looking at each other, until Brad cleared his throat.

"First time?" he asked curiously.

"Geez, thanks!" Ray laughed, but Brad barely snorted and chuckled. It was enough for Ray to relax beside him, leaning against the cushions with his side. After a moment he nodded, regarding his friend with his stomach in knots. "First time," he admitted softly.

"Yeah," Brad murmured, watching Ray reach out and pick up the beer from the table to wash down the taste of Brad's come.

"You?" Ray asked as nonchalantly as he could, clearing his throat, a part of him strangely hoping it was.

Brad raised his eyebrows for a moment, but then he nodded vaguely. "With a man, yes." He nodded, and watched Ray relax visibly. He cracked a smile at his friend. "Pizza?"

Ray laughed briefly. "Man, you know the way to my heart."

Brad chuckled, trying to ignore the soft bite at his stomach as he reached out for his phone to place the order. "Remember it when someone else tries spanking you."

Ray smirked and had to make an effort not to look for some meaning behind those words, even if he liked the hint of possessiveness in them. "As if I'd let someone else do it."

Brad smiled down at his phone with a certain satisfaction before he glanced towards him, his gaze sliding down the still wet chin. He reached out before he could stop himself, gently wiping Ray's chin with his thumb.

Ray let him, pushed his chin slightly against the touch, and he held Brad's gaze as his friend cleaned him up.

"What do you want on your pizza?" Brad simply asked moving away his hand, and just like that it was easy to pretend nothing strange had happened between them.

Not that either of them could truly stop thinking about it, even hours later, after the pizza was gone and neither of them could focus on the movie, even after the credits were rolling on screen and Brad left Ray on the couch to go sleep alone in his room.

They didn't mention it again, not even the day after, even if more than once they caught the other glancing at them. It was strange, and maybe a little uncomfortable, but they had no intention to make matters worse by talking about what had occurred on the couch the previous day. Or even worse by putting distance between the two of them as if they couldn't still be close friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad proposed to go grocery shopping as soon as the orange juice supply in the fridge got terribly low.

Ray tagged along, both because Brad refused to carry all the groceries by himself, and because he was ready to tear down the wall paper from boredom. Which Brad thought was an exaggeration, what with them going to the beach every other day and Ray devouring every book he could find in Brad's house.

Brad kept to himself that he also wanted to buy some food to bring along on their next deployment. He was sure that they were not only going to go back sooner than later, but also that rations were going to suck. The only problem, he considered, was making sure Ray would not notice what he was buying.

Ray strolled happily down the aisles, pushing a cart and stopping from time to time to notice stuff on the shelves that didn’t reach his hometown. Sometimes he would just check them out, other times he threw them in the cart. Brad didn’t comment on it until he saw him come back with his arms full of oreos.

“Really?”

“Man, I’m so bringing this with me next time they send us in some moon ass place.” Ray shook his head, satisfied with his loot, and he raised his gaze to Brad only at hearing him chuckle even as he kept checking the shelves, a ravioli tin in his hand.

“Oh, I love ravioli!”

“Who doesn’t?” Brad grinned softly, checking the various flavours. He considered buying extra to eat at home, as well as the ones he planned to take on their next deployment.

“Are we going to eat them for dinner?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah.” Brad passed him a couple tins, considering it a win when Ray didn’t mention the fact that Brad was taking more than what was needed for just the two of them, probably thinking Brad was resupplying his kitchen. “Some vegetables too, though, don’t want to fatten up by the time I’m back. Anything else you want?”

Ray had on the tip of his tongue the word “condoms”, but he stopped himself and closed his mouth with a click of teeth, feeling himself heat up at the thought of saying outright what else he wanted. He licked his lips, considering if it would have been a good idea to go and simply grab them, but then again they were probably paying together and then Brad would see. And though Ray was supposing - hoping, really - that they could somehow do something together once more.

He could still feel his ass burn from the previous day, even if he wasn’t sure if it was only wishful thinking or if Brad had seriously gone too hard on him.

But he wanted more, for how shameful it was, and he wanted to get his mouth back on his friend. He cleared his throat and took a step back, an unwanted half erection in his pants at the memory of Brad touching him.

“I’ll go look around.”

He turned around, not seeing the frown with which Brad regarded his retreating back, wondering if everything was alright after all.

***

After debating with himself for a while, Ray ended up at the pharmacy aisle, looking straight-faced even as he checked the condoms to find some that would fit Brad. If a part of him hoped Brad would never find out what he was buying, another part of him desperately hoped that they would get to use them. He swallowed and went to the counter to ask if he could pay them and then keep shopping, when the music above was interrupted by a message.

“Brad is waiting for little Ray Ray at the first cash counter.”

Ray stopped what he was doing, but when the cashier repeated the message he couldn’t help but covering his face with one hand. “Oh, my God.”

He turned around and went straight to the checkout, flushed red and hoping dearly it wasn’t truly Brad being an asshole.

All his hopes deflated when he found Brad snickering beside an amused cashier, their eyes on him.

“Brad, you fucking asshole!” He blurted out, shocked at Brad calling him as if he was a lost kid instead of going to look at him like a normal person.

“Oh, the baby found his way back.” Brad snickered, nodding at the cashier before he grabbed his cart once more. “You were gone for like half an hour, you know that, right? Were you getting laid in the bedding department, or what?”

Ray opened his mouth to reply, suddenly glad he had just shoved the condoms in the first shelf before getting there, but then a happy “Brad!” made them both turn around.

Ray swallowed at seeing a happy looking girl beam at Brad and walk fast in their direction, her free arm already open as if she couldn’t wait to hug his friend.

“Figures, you’re the one getting laid after all. So unfair.” He snorted, covering the bitter taste of it in his mouth.

Brad didn’t say a word though, not even deigning him of a glance, not as he watched the girl and cracked a smile, returning her hug as soon as she got to him. It was difficult not to inhale her perfume and maybe even harder not to lean into it.

“It’s so nice to see you!”

“Tricia.” He nodded, seeing Ray straighten up abruptly from the corner of his eye, and he forced himself not to sound anything but happy. Not bitter, not sad, no disbelieving for how she could just beam and look out for him after all.

How she could say shit like “it’s nice to see you” and seemingly mean it was beyond him.

“When did you come back?”

“Not long ago. I’m going to depart just as soon. We’re buying stuff to take along.” He nodded at the cart, before moving his gaze over Ray. “This is Ray, my RTO. She’s Tricia.”

It took Ray a couple seconds to even notice how tightly coiled he was, but he wasn’t sure if it was because she was objectively a beautiful girl, smiling and affectionate, somehow sounding sincere in her happiness despite what she had done to Brad not long ago; or if maybe it was because Brad was managing to sound alright with her after the way he had shut down the whole world after receiving an email from her and finding out she had dumped him for his best friend, despite not even wanting to hear her name anymore, it seemed.

But if that was how Brad wanted to look at it, as if what she had done had had no repercussions on him, then Ray was going to do just the same.

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled and shook her hand.

“Likewise!” She smiled at him before looking back at Brad, looking unsure for the first time as he searched for something else to say before she simply looked earnestly in his eyes. “I missed you. We should totally hang out now that you’re back. Larry would love that too...” She nodded her head as if trying to convince him, her blonde hair bouncing up and down a bit.

The sound of her voice, the way she appeared so sincere while saying those words, managed to actually hurt Brad even more than her telling him where he had gone wrong for Tricia to decide he wasn’t worth her time anymore after more than ten years.

“Don’t know, we don’t have much time,” he mumbled, hating to sound that way in front of a witness beyond her. Even if it was only Ray, the guy who had seen more of him than probably anybody else beside Tricia herself, but somehow it seemed worse exactly because it was him beside Brad at the moment.

“Maybe I’ll call you, do you still have the same number?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, cracking a smile when she leaned in to kiss his cheek before saying goodbye and finally going back to her own grocery shopping.

They kept silent for a moment, Brad turning around to at least pretend he was counting what they had in their cart and avoid looking at Ray; Ray per his part simply stayed silent and watched him feeling like shit.

“Do you mind starting at the counter without me? I was grabbing something, I’ll meet you at the car.”

“Yeah.” Brad nodded without glancing up at him, just turning around the cart to go pay as if he couldn’t be out of there fast enough.

Not that Ray could fault him for it.

***

Ray caught up with him while Brad was stashing the groceries in the car, and he threw his little bag in there with the rest of it before he started helping out. By the time Ray came back after putting away the empty cart, Brad was already sitting inside the car, his eyes closed and his head reclined, clearly trying to relax after the emotional blow, and Ray jumped in without a second thought.

Ray wouldn’t have said a word, except he was suddenly hit by the fact that he had just gotten in the driver seat and Brad had the keys.

“Uh.”

“Home.” Brad drawled without opening his eyes, turning to look at Ray only when the silence between them stretched and still they didn’t move. Ray was looking at him, but right when Brad was about to ask him what had gotten into him, Ray made a signal at him with his eyebrows, and that was when Brad finally caught up with the situation.

He sighed, feeling stupid and so terribly tired, but as he made to take off his seat belt Ray simply reached out with one hand.

Brad looked at him, feeling somehow better and worse. There he was, one of the only people that could not only understand what Brad had just gone through, but one that Brad had hoped would not witness such a thing. Somehow the fact that it had happened after what they had done in his sitting room made it even worse. It wasn’t really in his bones to be seen getting beaten down by his ex.

“It was about time you’d let me drive.” Ray offered him a tight smile, and Brad simply nodded, passing him the keys.

Brad closed his eyes once more, trusting Ray to take him home, and let himself replay in his mind the way his ex had greeted him, so beautiful, so happy to see him. As if she couldn’t see anything wrong between them, as if she didn’t think Brad could still be hurting after she played him dirty by fucking and marrying his best friend while he was away.

She had acted as if she had no idea how much Brad had loved her for all those years, the kind of feeling one couldn’t just wipe away simply because the other decided it didn’t matter to them.

He had been head over heels for her since they were barely kids, both of them with zits on their faces and she still had braces and yet the sweetest eyes he had ever seen.

He couldn’t help but think back to the first time they had gone out, no matter how much it hurt, the two of them holding hands in a theater and kissing during the second half of the movie.

He had to wonder if he should have tried treating her like an enemy. Or a civilian on an enemy territory. Somebody who had the potential of being lethal to him.

He took a deep breath but he didn’t reopen his eyes even as he felt Ray park the car in his garage and turn off the engine.

Ray kept silent, opening and closing his hands over the steering wheel, waiting for Brad to give any sign he wanted to get out of the car.

A part of him wanted to go back, find the woman that had put his friend in that state and strangle her with his bare hands. It had felt so strange to be polite to someone he had been so disgusted with. It was jarring how she looked so kind despite the wrongs she had done.

Ray moved his gaze on Brad once more, waiting for him to say something or move, but Brad simply sat there with his eyes closed, a frown pulling at his brows.

Unsure what to do or how anything would be received, Ray tried reaching out with one hand and simply placed it over Brad's thigh.

Brad sighed, not even opening his eyes until he felt the pressure of the hand on him change and he glanced at Ray in time to see the man shift closer to him.

Ray had his eyes on him, his brain furiously working over how many chances there were that Brad would just push him away or get out of there before giving him the opportunity to do what he wanted. Not that he was sure Brad would have appreciated him at that moment, since they had never clarified if Brad was alright with what they had done on his couch.

But Brad didn't stop him when he leaned closer, and Ray moved his hand over the fly of his pants, looking Brad in the eyes as he opened them.

Brad took a deep breath, pushing down the irrational desire to push Ray away or say he wasn't interested. Even if he was interested, his cock started to harden up the moment he felt Ray's hand close to the area.

He closed his eyes for a moment when Ray gently took his cock out of his underwear, swallowing when Ray wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to pull at it slowly.

"Ray..."

Ray’s cock hardened instantly at the way Brad had called him. He licked his lips, looking at his friend's profile and the way his features had smoothed, no longer frowning as he simply focused on the pleasure Ray was giving him. And that was all the permission Ray thought he was gonna get.

He leaned in and, before Brad could understand what he was doing, Ray ran his tongue around the head of his cock.

Brad groaned softly, looking down at him, and he raked his fingers through Ray's hair, caressing his scalp and encouraging him to go on.

He felt the rush of air on his wet skin when Ray relaxed under his touch. Soon the younger man parted his lips and started taking his cock in his mouth, little moans escaping him as he savoured it, bobbing his head up and down, trying to get more of it.

"Yes," Brad sighed, shifting on the seat to be able to push his cock deeper in his mouth, unwilling to just push Ray's head down on it and make him choke on it. "Come on, Ray..."

Ray stopped breathing for the shortest moment at finding out how much he liked Brad calling his name while he did that. He had the vaguest recollection of Brad doing so the first time too, but he had been too focused on trying to keep breathing and the dread of things changing to focus on that at the time. Now, though, he had to bring one hand over the bulge tenting his own pants, gingerly touching himself.

Brad noticed though, and for a moment he tightened his grip on Ray's hair, unaccountably excited at seeing the effect he was having on Ray despite not doing much himself.

"You like this, don't you?" Brad asked with his voice hoarse from pleasure, licking his lips at the soft whine he received in answer, Ray trying to nod his head without stopping sucking at him.

For a moment Brad had been about to speak, tell Ray that he was gonna make him suck his cock when they were gonna be in uniform again, but a part of his brain screamed to not say that, to not risk fucking it up by reminding the man that they shouldn't have been doing that in the first place, to not remind Ray they were marines, for fuck's sake.

He licked his lips, groaning when Ray sucked at him harder, and before he knew what he was doing he tugged at the short hair under his hand until Ray was moving up, confused and the picture of debauchery, red lips parted and covered in spit.

Brad didn't need to think about what he wanted. He leaned in and clashed their mouths together, pushing his tongue in Ray's mouth with a groan that Ray echoed right away. Soon Ray put his hands on Brad’s shoulders and tried getting closer to him without stopping kissing him in a frenzy. Brad grabbed at his sides and lifted Ray from the seat,  
dragging him closer until he was straddling his lap.

They didn't say a word, trying to devour each other's mouths and touch every spot they could reach. Soon it was not enough for either of them and they started scrambling out of their shirts. Brad grabbed them and threw them somewhere at his left, not minding where they landed, not when he finally had a shirtless Ray sitting on his lap and he was busy opening his friend's pants.

Ray moaned at feeling Brad finally touch his aching cock, but he tried focusing on jerking Brad off. Brad distracted him from his intent, though, by moving his hands behind his back and inside his open pants to take a good hold of his asscheeks. Ray moaned aloud at the feeling of Brad starting to knead his ass, leading him into rocking his hips and rub their bodies together. They went back to kissing hard, trying to coordinate their efforts and have their cocks press together between them.

It was the hottest thing Ray had ever done and he simply knew he was not going to last much longer, not with Brad kissing him like he had wanted nothing more for as long as Ray had, not with Brad holding him so tight and manhandling him into giving pleasure to both of them. He tried to keep touching as much of Brad as he could, even if he found his favorite thing probably was simply pushing his fingers through Brad's hair and holding him that way as they kissed.

Brad moaned into the kiss, breaking it only when he needed to take a breath, and then he limited himself to just leading Ray in his movements, moaning loudly every time Ray managed to press hard against his erection.

Ray whined softly, breathless, and brushed his head against Brad’s, letting them slide one against the other until he could press his temple against his friend’s.

Brad closed his eyes and tried to focus for a second only on Ray’s hard breathing, the way it hit his ear, the way it raised the short hair behind his ear, how ragged and quick it was, a testament of how aroused Ray too was.

Brad wanted to have sex with Ray like he had never wanted to with any other guy he had ever met. He wanted nothing else but to take the pants off him and have Ray take his cock and see him ride it until Brad was coming deep inside of him.

He moaned at the fantasy and he took a good hold of Ray's asscheeks, squeezing them for a moment more before he pulled one hand free to wrap his arm around Ray's back and hold him tight.

Ray reacted to that half hug by wrapping his arms around Brad's shoulders, trying to hold on to him. When Brad started kissing his naked shoulder, his lips traveling over sweaty and heated skin, closer and closer to his neck, Ray lost any desire to keep his voice down. He would have paid for a bite, to be marked by Brad as somebody he wanted, somebody able to make him hard.

If only there was a single chance of them being able to get on with it without somebody asking questions, Ray would have outright begged Brad to bite him.

Every thought disappeared, though, when Brad brushed his lips over Ray's neck, slowly moving up to his ear. Ray moaned, his thighs trembling at the pleasure of Brad gently biting and sucking at his earlobe.

“You like this, don’t you?” Brad wondered in a whisper right over his ear, and Ray nodded with a little whine, unable to lie or stop himself from pressing against Brad, desperately looking for more.

“Mark me,” he asked even though he knew Brad couldn’t, but he scrunched his eyes close and tried anyway. “Mark me, Brad, fuck me, God, I want you…” he admitted breathlessly.

Brad groaned hoarsely, excited by his words more than he could explain, and he led him into moving faster, into driving their cocks together harder.

Before he could think better of it he bit down over Ray’s shoulder, moaning over his skin as he pushed his hand from Ray’s asscheek to his opening, starting to press the tips of his fingers against the rim of muscles.

Ray gasped aloud, surprised by the bite and aroused, and suddenly he arched in his friend’s arms, spilling his come between them with a long moan.

Brad groaned, excited by that reaction, and slowed down his movements to let him take a breath. He licked at the angry red mark he had left on his friend’s shoulder, and he moved his mouth over Ray’s sweat-beaded temple. “God, you like this, don’t you?” he murmured, still applying pressure over the rim of muscles even though he didn’t dare push inside without lube.

Ray moaned softly, nodding his head, but then he pressed his face against Brad’s shoulder, not wanting him to stop nor to face him so soon. He couldn’t believe he had just come against his platoon leader’s abs, the man he had been friends with for months and had almost worshipped for all his deployment.

Brad licked his lips, feeling emboldened by that admission, and he tilted his head to place a kiss over Ray’s neck. “You want me to fuck you, Ray?”

“Yes,” Ray moaned softly, slowly rocking his hips to get back to pleasing Brad and also feel a bit more the pressure of his fingers.

Brad moaned, following his movements, and they slowly went back to moving together without all the previous frenzy. “Say you’re not fucking everybody else too.”

“God, no, I want you, only you,” Ray hurried to shake his head, lifting his head from Brad’s shoulder to look him in the eyes and make him see he was telling the truth. “I want you.” He pushed his fingers through Brad’s hair, cupping his head, and for a moment he couldn’t breathe anymore when their gaze met and he saw how intensely Brad was looking for the truth, maybe trying to understand if Ray too would have said such words only to then dump him and go have sex with others.

Brad took a deep breath and he moved his arm from around Ray’s back to cup his face with one hand, keeping him still as he kissed him once more.

“On my bed,” he whispered over his lips. “Haven’t had a pussy in so long, Ray.”

Ray moaned at the implications behind those words and nodded his head, leaning against his touch and kissing him again. “Yes, Brad, yes, I want you so much…” he murmured between kisses.

Brad groaned at his words and kept kissing him, at least until Ray pulled back, pushing their foreheads together with his eyes closed.

He had to clear his throat before he could say the words, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. "I got condoms."

Brad stopped his movements, too surprised and unsure to keep up. He was suddenly aware that even though, he had imagined being the one topping Ray he couldn't be certain that was also how Ray had envisioned things going on.

Ray noticed his uncertainty, attuned to recognizing every expression of his platoon leader, and shook his head once, swallowing while he brushed his fingers over Brad's hair. "Your size," he added.

Brad looked even more surprised then, reclining his head back to better look him in the eyes, and he arched one eyebrow. Somehow he didn't feel right at knowing Ray had supposed Brad would have wanted to fuck him for who knew how long.

"That's a big supposition."

"I was hoping," Ray admitted softly, his voice cracking on the last word, and suddenly Brad realized that maybe there was more behind Ray buying condoms in Brad's size than just Ray wanting sex.

He couldn't help but wonder what was on his friend's mind, how long he had hoped for Brad to fuck him.

He sighed but closed his eyes when Ray kissed him softly on the lips, and Brad brushed his thumb over Ray's cheekbone.

"We'll think about it later, alright? We have to put away the groceries first."

Ray sighed but nodded, looking for another kiss before he sneaked one hand between the two of them, hoping to get Brad back into the mood, to make him come and forget about everything else.

Brad groaned softly when Ray wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pulling at it. He reclined his head and watched him from under his lashes. He went back to grabbing and kneading Ray's asscheeks, aroused by the way Ray moaned when he did so.

"I can't forget the burn when you spanked me, and I can't wait to have this Viking cock open me up," he admitted softly, looking between the two of them at Brad's cock between his fingers as he moved his hand on it.

Brad inhaled and moaned. "Fuck, Ray..." he whispered, squeezing his asscheeks before he took his hands out of Ray's pants to slide them up his back, pulling him closer.

He saw the look of surprise in Ray's eyes, but it was only a moment before Ray wrapped his free arm around Brad's shoulders, holding tight to him as they went back to kissing with passion, Ray jerking him off faster and faster until Brad couldn't help but moan in his mouth, until he spilled between his fingers.

They remained still, merely breathing against each other's mouths, until Ray let his head drop over Brad's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Ray couldn't help but wonder if Brad wanted him or just wanted sex from him, but for the moment he was happy for what he had managed to get, and for distracting Brad from the encounter with his ex.

He lifted his head from Brad's shoulder when Brad let him go and leaned away to grab for their shirts. Only then did Ray truly notice what a mess they had made between the two of them, but right as he thought about how to clean himself up to go into the house, Brad surprised him by using his own shirt to rub at the mess between them, gently cleaning him.

Ray looked at Brad then, studied the focused look on his friend's face, and it was the most natural thing to do to lean in and place a kiss over the line of his jaw.

Brad cracked a smile, tilting his head just a bit, and he returned the kiss, the two of them simply staying still where they were and exchanging kisses. They went back to slowly caressing each other's chest and torso, shoulders and neck. It was slow, and it lacked the frenzy of the previous need to get to their orgasm.

"Don't want to go," Ray admitted softly, pressing his thighs around Brad's, and Brad nodded slowly before going back to kissing him on the lips once more.

"Just the groceries, and then- then we'll get to this again," he promised, forcing himself to let Ray go in order to tuck his cock back into his pants.

Ray imitated him then, sliding out of the car in silence, and helped Brad take the groceries inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray lingered after they finished putting everything away, the little innocent looking package containing condoms and lube sitting on the counter, the only thing still out of place.

Ray felt just as out of place though, standing in the middle of the clean kitchen, minutes past the bout of arousal that had had them tearing away their clothes and trying to have sex in the car.

Now that they had stopped, it all seemed to him it had gone back to how things were before, after the day they had sex on the couch to never talk about it ever again.

He cleared his throat, letting his gaze slide far from Brad and over the kitchen appliances, and tried to tamp down the sudden desire to get away, grab the keys of his own car and not stop until he was very far away from the man he wanted.

Brad turned his gaze on him, not really sure what to say to try and bring the mood back, but what he saw made him stop and reconsider that maybe he wasn't the only one nervous in there. A glance was enough to see Ray's posture and the tells he displayed when nervous, and suddenly Brad found himself moving before he even stopped to think about it.

Ray looked up, surprised, when Brad wrapped his fingers around Ray's wrist, and he was unable to hold back a smile when their eyes met and Brad pulled him closer.

"Hey," Brad murmured.

"Hey," Ray echoed him softly, placing his free hand over Brad's naked chest. He sighed softly at feeling all that skin under his fingers, but it was forgotten when Brad dipped his head to brush their lips together.

Ray hummed and wound his arms around Brad's shoulders, holding tight to him when Brad grabbed at his sides to lift him up and make Ray sit on the counter.

Suddenly, it was as if they had never stopped to get out of the car, kissing in a frenzy and trying to rub one against the other.

"Bed," Brad reminded him in a whisper just over his mouth, and Ray hurried to nod his consent to the change of scenery. "Take those."

Ray grinned as he grabbed the bag with the condoms, wrapping his legs around Brad's hips while Brad carried him to his own bedroom.

It was as if a dam had broken, the two of them unable to stop kissing and touching, once more trying to tear at each other’s clothes, to step out of their pants and shoes.

Ray moaned in the kiss when Brad pressed him on the mattress and covered him with his body. Ray felt his eyes roll back in his head at having Brad on top of him that way, at having his weight pin him down. There was something he couldn't describe or explain in how the weight of his muscular lover made him feel, somehow unable to wiggle out from under him, feeling overpowered and so clearly in the hands of a man.

Brad hummed softly, kissing Ray and slowly rocking his hips to rub their cocks together, aroused himself at how responsive Ray was. He slid his hands up his friend's arms until he wrapped them once more around Ray's wrists.

Ray groaned in an obscene way at that, half heartedly trying to turn his arms and get out of his hold. But Brad only had to tighten his grip infinitesimally for Ray to give up entirely, moaning and spreading his legs for Brad, trying to get him closer.

It wasn't long before Ray wrapped his legs around him to try and make Brad move faster against him.

Brad sighed, breaking the kiss to better look at him. "You want to be fucked, don't you?" he groaned, pushing harder down on Ray.

Ray held his breath for a moment before nodding his head, terribly hard already. "Yes, fuck, Brad, yes..."

"Never thought this-" Brad stopped, shaking his head as he watched Ray lick his lips and tilt his head up looking for another kiss. He brushed his lips on Ray's once more, pushing his tongue past his lips as soon as Ray parted them, kissing him deeply. He wasn't really sure how he could have explained with words anyway how far all of this was from what he had expected of his own life, or from their friendship.

But Ray didn't need him to go on, not knowing how to explain Brad what he had in his mind and heart either.

When Brad broke the kiss he met his gaze and nodded slightly. "Me either. But I want this."

"Me too," Brad admitted softly, grinning when Ray in response reached out for the paper bag containing the condoms and handed it to him without a word more.

***

Ray sighed and moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure as he tried to focus better on the feeling of Brad's fingers slowly fucking him open.

He was laying on his belly on Brad's bed, a pillow under his hips, naked and obscenely spread before his friend, his platoon leader, who was now kneeling between his legs.

He hugged a pillow tighter, pushing his face into it with a prolonged moan when Brad managed to brush against that sweet spot inside him once more.

"Brad," he mumbled in the pillow, gasping and moaning when Brad twisted the fingers in him.

Brad watched him in fascination, amazed by the sight in front of him, Ray naked and vulnerable under his hands, letting Brad do to him whatever he wanted.

They had needed a couple minutes to understand what to do to get to the penetrative part of sex, but since Ray had started getting loose under his treatment, everything had started going more smoothly, Ray clearly enjoying himself and Brad enjoying being the one to make him moan and writhle on his bed.

Brad sighed, watching Ray slowly rock his hips and rub his aching cock on the pillow. "You like this, don't you?" he murmured, slowly pulling at his own cock with his other hand.

His words reminded him about what he had asked Ray the first day on the couch, and he licked his lips when Ray answered with a moan and a nod of his head.

"You want me to spank you?" he wondered, staring at the pale ass of his friend where he had hit him so hard only a few days before.

Ray moaned and arched his legs for a moment, nodding with a sigh, pressing his forehead to the pillow to free his mouth. "Yes, but- not now..." he murmured, glad when Brad hummed in consent.

"Not now," Brad conceded, staring at the pink rim of muscles where he kept pushing his fingers in and out, making sure Ray was open and ready to take his cock.

"I want more, Brad," Ray moaned with his eyes closed, pushing back against Brad's fingers in an attempt to have more. "I want you now..."

Brad hummed, achingly hard for Ray himself, but instead of pulling his fingers free he pushed them deep inside. He sighed as he opened them up, hot for the boy moaning his name and trying to spread his thighs more for him.

"Kept thinking about your hole since the other day," Brad admitted softly, slowly pulling his fingers free.

He kept staring at the pink rim, now starting to look a bit abused and loose. He rolled a condom on his cock and lubed himself good. "You were so hot on my lap," he admitted with a sigh while he moved over Ray.

Ray hummed softly and turned to look at him from over his shoulder, his face flushed and his pupils blown with lust. He licked his chapped lips and held his breath at the feeling of the head of Brad's cock against his opening.

Brad stopped for a moment, holding his cock against Ray's opening even as he ran circles with his free hand over Ray's back, trying to help him relax.

"You don't know how hot you are, damn. Couldn't believe you wanted me to spank you, but you were so hot and I wanted to give you more, wanted - God, wanted you." He leaned down to drop a kiss over Ray's shoulder before he started pushing in with a groan echoed by Ray. "Wanted you in the car," he moaned hoarsely. He closed his eyes, his brain blanking out at the sheer pleasure that Ray gave him with his tight ass being the best thing ever, the tightest hole in which Brad had ever pushed himself.

"God..." Ray moaned and gasped, grabbing at the pillow until his knuckles were white and he could barely breathe. Brad felt bigger and larger than he had ever seemed while Ray had had him in his mouth. His massive cock managed to hurt and make him feel fuller than he had ever been, almost as if it could push in places Ray had not even known he could reach.  
"Fuck, fuck," he whined hoarsely, trying to push back and ignore the subtle pain, at least until Brad started pulling back and suddenly Ray felt a spike of pleasure hit him so hard he could barely breathe anymore.

Ray didn't even try to suppress a long moan as Brad started slowly fucking him, and before he knew it he was trying to push back on Brad’s erection, rocking his hips to try and have more.  
Brad moaned over him, his lips brushing over and over the nape of Ray's neck. He pressed his forehead to the other's head and closed his eyes, slowly fucking his friend like he had wanted to do for days.

Brad tried to keep himself up with one hand to not crush Ray, but with the other hand he couldn't stop himself from touching and groping wherever he could reach, Ray's body feeling open to him and to his every desire.

He let his hand roam from Ray's side to his stomach, caressing him for a moment more before he wrapped his fingers around Ray's cock.

Ray moaned hoarsely and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to rock back on Brad's cock.  
"Brad, Brad..." he called desperately, moaning louder as Brad fucked him slowly while pumping his cock. It was better than he had even hoped for and he only wanted Brad to take him harder and faster, to fuck him like a beast that couldn’t stop himself.

Brad bit down gently over his shoulder, over the crook of his neck, breathing hard over his sweaty skin.

"You're so tight, fuck, you're so tight..." Brad mumbled, not even thinking about what he was saying anymore.

Ray moaned with his eyes closed, trying to reach out behind to push his fingers through Brad's hair. He turned, trying to catch Brad's lips for a kiss over his shoulder, but couldn't help moaning when Brad kept pumping his cock even while he dropped kiss after kiss on his mouth and on the corner of his lips.

"Want you, want you so much..." Ray moaned between kisses, licking his lips when Brad brushed his lips over his cheek. He wanted more, wanted Brad to fuck him harder, deeper, but he also couldn't help but wish for Brad to let him turn around so he could try and hug him.

"Me too..." Brad whispered over his skin, kissing and biting lightly at his jawline. "Ray," he called softly.

Hearing his name called like that was too much for Ray, who couldn't help but wonder if some part of Brad could ever be interested in him as much as Ray was.

"Turn- I want to turn around," he mumbled, forcing himself to take a deep breath to repeat himself. "Want to turn around." He pressed his forehead on the pillow, whining softly when Brad pulled out of him despite it being exactly what he had asked for.

It felt strange for a moment to get up and turn to lie on his back, and when he met Brad's gaze, Ray suddenly wasn't truly sure if it had been a good idea. He wanted only to hold on to Brad, kiss him properly, but suddenly they were looking at each other and Ray started to feel terribly dumb and over conscious about his every movement.

Slowly Brad moved closer to him once more though, and Ray closed his eyes with a sigh of relief when Brad pressed their mouths together and kissed him slowly. He reached out and ran his hands over Brad's muscular arms, over his large shoulders, and he hung on to them while Brad moved once more over him, pressing Ray down on the mattress as they kissed. Ray moaned in the kiss and spread his legs better, hooking them over Brad's as Brad looked for the best position to get back inside of him.

Ray couldn't hold back a sound from deep down his throat when Brad pushed slowly back in, filling him up once more. Ray wrapped his arms around Brad's shoulders and hung on as if his life depended on it.

He couldn't help but wonder if Brad could feel what he felt for him, if the man regarded him as more than a friend, as more than just that one chance to have sex.

Brad kissed him slowly, deeply, and held the smaller man to his chest as he started to move inside of him once more. He would have never expected to end up fucking Ray when they had become friends, nor as they served together, nor when he had let Ray crash on his couch days before.

In that moment though, he knew he would have given everything to never forget what they were having, the intimacy and the signs of affection they shared.

Ray kept kissing him like nobody ever had before, like Brad meant the world to him in that moment, and a part of him almost wanted to stop and ask his friend what that could have meant.

He caressed Ray's face with one hand, cupping it gently as they kissed, as they pushed one against the other, rocking together as they tried to reach their pleasure.

Ray moaned loudly and raked his fingers in Brad's hair, holding him down as they kissed. He lifted his hips when Brad simply touched his side, trying to offer him a way to push deeper inside of him, and was rewarded for it when Brad started fucking him faster, harder, pulling his cock almost completely out before he slammed deep inside of him once more.

"Say you want this," Ray panted hard over Brad's mouth.

"Yes, God, yes, I want this." Brad nodded in a frenzy, breathing hard even as he brushed his lips over Ray's lips and cheek.

Ray moaned and wrapped his legs around Brad's waist to keep him close. "Want this, want you..." he admitted between ragged breaths, moaning loudly every time Brad managed to brush against that perfect spot inside of him.

He pressed his forehead to Brad's shoulder and whined softly when Brad cupped the back of his head, holding him tight as he kept moving.

It was all he had dreamed of during long nights and hot showers, all he had been able to think about ever since Brad had spanked him on the couch, and for a moment Ray told himself he could very well pretend that was what he wanted, that Brad liked him just as much as Ray did. That it was more than just sex.

Suddenly Brad tensed up, his hold on Ray tightening up as he started coming with a loud gasp.

Brad tensed up with a broken moan at finally reaching his orgasm. For a moment he lost any ability to think clearly as he pressed himself over Ray, his forehead against Ray’s sweat slick neck, and he desperately tried to catch a breath.

Ray wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight and running his fingers over his lover, through his hair and over his shoulders, carding his fingers in the short hair that covered the nape of his neck. Ray held him and waited for Brad to stop shivering and gasping, his need to come appeased for a moment at the knowledge that he had managed to satisfy Brad.

Brad lifted his head with a deep sigh and brushed their lips together for a moment before he pulled away with a grimace, sliding off Ray and beside him on the mattress, boneless and satisfied.

Ray smirked a bit at looking at him, and he slowly turned on his side to face Brad. He didn't mind at all the fact that Brad kept one arm slung across him, nor the fact that Brad still had his legs intertwined with his.

They looked at each other in silence as they shared the pillow, simply breathing the same air, just waiting until Brad's heart slowed down.

Without a word Ray reached out to run his fingers through Brad's hair, leaning in enough to be able to press their foreheads together.

Ray sighed deeply and closed his eyes when Brad wrapped his fingers around his cock. He licked his lips and hummed softly, lazily pushing his hips against Brad's touch, moaning as he pressed closer to the other man and Brad held him tighter in return.

He groaned as Brad pulled at his cock, looking for kiss after kiss as the man jerked him off. "You like this?" Brad whispered over his lips, and Ray nodded with a sigh, slowly swaying his hips into Brad's hold.

"I do, don't stop," he asked softly, moaning when Brad focused over the head of his cock. He gasped when the man pressed his thumb over it, overstimulating him for a brief second before going back to pumping at his cock.

Brad seemed to know what Ray needed, and soon Ray abandoned himself to his touch, curling on himself until he was practically burrowing himself in Brad's arms, his forehead pressed against Brad's chest.

"Brad..." he called in a long whine, holding tight to him even as he started to spill over Brad's fingers.

Brad exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, ceasing every movement as he relaxed and let Ray just catch his breath.

They lay together, side by side, relaxing after the orgasm and simply enjoying the afterglow as their bodies cool down and sleep creeped upon them.

***

Ray cracked one eye open when he felt Brad move, and he yawned loudly as he watched Brad sneak back under the covers. One quick glance under the sheets gave him a pretty good idea of what Brad must have done in the meantime, and he moved closer to Brad, looking for the comfort of his body against his own. "Thanks," he mumbled, really appreciating that Brad had taken the time to clean up them both.

He grinned a bit when Brad merely hummed and wrapped his arms around him.

Ray lay there, his head on Brad's chest, and simply listened to Brad's heartbeat under his ear. He felt more at ease than he had felt in a long time, satisfied and happy with himself and the world around him.

"s’good," Ray mumbled, closing his eyes when Brad started slowly running his fingers through his short hair.

"Mhmm."

Ray cracked a smile at the answer, enjoying the knowledge that something, at least, was able to shut down Brad’s brain.

He turned his face and brushed his lips over Brad's chest, slowly caressing the still naked body of his lover.

There was a lot he wanted to tell Brad, and yet he couldn't get himself to talk, to tell his friend what he felt for him, but he kept wishing he could wait and enjoy what they had a little more. Even if only a day or so.

Ray closed his eyes when Brad cupped his chin and made him turn up his face to go back to slowly kiss him.

There was a lot Ray still wanted to do, things he wanted to get and do to Brad while he still had the chance. He let his hand travel lower over Brad's belly and started caressing his soft cock, drinking in Brad's moan.

"I'm gonna miss this when we're back at Camp," he whispered.

Brad hummed softly and kissed him once more. "I'm gonna miss it too."

Ray licked his lips, leaning back to meet his gaze. Brad simply looked back at him even as he pushed his hand under the sheets to cover Ray's hand with his own.

He took a deep breath, deciding to spill at least something. "I know we can't do this at Camp, but-" He swallowed, holding Brad's gaze. "Don't even want to think about going back to ignoring this." He cracked a smile, hoping he wasn't saying too much, hoping Brad wouldn't start running away screaming.

Brad kept silent for a moment, but then he gave a curt nod. "We can't do this, we'll get both booted out." He brushed the back of his fingers over Ray's cheek. "Doesn't mean I won't want this too."

"I don't want this to change things between us," Ray admitted, feeling a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"Me neither!" Brad blurted out surprising himself for the shortest moment before he actually realized he wasn't all that shocked at how strong he felt that same fear. "God, Ray, you're my best friend." He sighed, starting to sit up and appreciating when Ray did the same, sitting by his side and looking seriously at him. "I want this, and I like this, but I don't want this to ruin everything between us." He frowned down at his hands.

Ray looked at him in silence for a couple seconds before he leaned in to press a small kiss over the corner of Brad's mouth. "Does it have to? I mean-" he stopped when Brad lifted his gaze to him, but then cracked a smile. "If we both want this, and we don't want this to fuck up our friendship. Maybe we could try? Even if it's- something just on leave." He cleared his throat, trying to look nonchalant about it even if he could feel his heart squeeze in his chest at the thought of spending years pretending he wasn't in love with Brad.

Brad looked at him in silence for a bit before he wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "You want this?" 

"Yeah." Ray nodded, reaching out to run his thumb over Brad's jawline. He closed his eyes when Brad kissed him on the lips, and soon he found himself leaning closer, pressing against Brad. "I want this," he whispered over Brad's lips. "Don't care if I have to spend three months at a time pretending this never happened."

Brad sighed and hummed softly. "It could be longer. We could go to the front once more and this time- nobody can guarantee it wouldn't take years before we're back."

Ray sighed, knowing perfectly well that it was true. "Whatever relationship we start would have to stay on standby the whole time we're away. And we could die there, no matter what our relationship status is."

"True." Brad nodded, looking him in the eyes.

"We'd know at least?" Ray whispered, hoping Brad would want it as much as he did.

"Yeah," Brad took his chin between his fingers, and slowly made him lift his head to press a kiss on his lips.

Ray kissed him back, brushing their lips together before parting them for Brad to deepen the kiss. Slowly he moved closer to Brad and he followed his lead when Brad wrapped his hands around his hips to pull him over his lap, making Ray straddle him.

Much like how it had happened in the car, Brad pulled him closer and closer, the heat of their kiss growing more and more as Brad made him rock his hips and press their cocks together between their bodies.

"You want this?" Brad breathed over his mouth.

Ray hurried to nod, his fingers carding through Brad's hair. "Fuck, yes, oh yes, I want this so much..." He moaned breathlessly when Brad grabbed at his ass and squeezed it, making him drive his cock harder against his own.

Brad moaned, holding his gaze, and took his hands off him only to reach out and take another condom.

Ray licked his lips, watching him, and he barely waited for Brad to be ready before he lifted himself, letting Brad lead him into taking his cock, and slowly sank down on it with a hoarse groan.

Brad led him up and down and closed his eyes when Ray took his face between his hands and kissed him in a frenzy as they moved.

They pressed their foreheads together, breathing together and mouthing at each other’s faces and necks, unable to rein in their passion and lust.

Brad moaned loudly when Ray managed to move his hips in a way that had Brad reach deeper inside of him. He brought his hands back over Ray’s ass, kneading at his asscheeks and squeezing, aroused at feeling his cock slide in and out of his friend.

“Who’s pussy is this?” Brad whispered in Ray’s ear, grinning at the gasp that that got out of Ray.

Suddenly Ray stopped holding back and wrapped his arms around him as if it was his only lifeline. “Yours?” he moaned breathlessly, pushing his face against the crook of his neck as he tried sinking down on his cock with more strength.

“Yes,” Brad whispered, driving him faster on his cock, his breath just as laboured.

Ray moaned, his thighs trembling as pleasure hit him in waves. He loved hearing Brad being so possessive of him, loved feeling that Brad wanted him truly and knowing the man was ready to at least try have something with him, more than just sex.

And yet a part of him protested Brad calling dibs on him without giving him anything back. He turned enough to press his forehead against Brad’s jawline. “Does it mean your cock’s mine now?” He asked with a little smile.

Against his every expectation, he heard Brad chuckle softly. "Yes?" he whispered before biting lightly Ray's chin.

Ray's breath hitched for a moment, shocked at the answer, but then Ray couldn't stop himself from beaming, no matter how much he tried to fight back his smile. "I like that."

Brad held him tight and kissed his cheek once more, grinning a bit over his skin. "I like that too," he murmured while moving Ray slowly upon his cock. He let his hands freely roam over Ray, excited at the knowledge that he was the only one who could do so. "No one else will get to touch what is mine."

Ray moaned at his words, not even caring anymore about getting fucked hard and fast like before. He cupped the back of Brad's head and carded his fingers through his hair, tugging at it enough to get Brad to lean back so he could kiss him on the lips. "No one else will get your cock but me."

Brad moaned at that and kissed him back. "This is mine too now," he mumbled between their kisses, grinning when Ray started nodding right away.

"Anything you want," Ray breathed, arching his back when Brad made him lean back and drove himself deeper inside of him.

"You sure about that?" Brad asked softly, staring into his eyes while hugging him tight.

Ray kept silent for a moment, surprised at understanding the implication behind those words, behind the gesture. He looked into Brad's eyes and he gently ran his thumb over one of his cheekbones.

"Mine..." Ray whispered, unable to stop smiling at him.

***

Brad sighed deeply, tired, and he rubbed his eyes with both hands before letting them fall back on his thighs.

It had been days since the last time he had managed to sleep properly, since they had left the base camp to start their "liberation" mission. No proper sleep, no proper meal either.

They had basically lived off k rations and maybe a three-hour nap for a long while, and no matter how fast the brass said they would be done with the mission, Brad was fairly sure they would spend even longer out there.

He could hear muffled chatter outside, a few men taking the chance to relax and fix their stuff while they were camped out and finally able to get out of the humvees. The others were asleep, some lying down in their graves, others simply lying on their bedrolls under the camo cover.

Ray yawned beside him, stretching on the driver seat, and Brad let his head roll on the headrest to throw a glance at his partner.

It was their turn to keep watch, to stay on the radio and be ready if some order came down the line. No matter how much Brad would have preferred for Ray to catch some sleep after the whole day driving and living off that awful combination of caffeine and energizers to keep awake and alert.

Ray seemed to notice Brad’s gaze and returned it, cracking a smile as he pushed away the headset for a moment. With a sigh Ray tugged down the neckwarmer that he used to cover his mouth and nose during the nights, and despite the darkness that filled the humvee, Brad saw his half smile.

They looked at each other in silence, simply enjoying the chance to be together and relaxed for a moment in the midst of all that madness.

Ray threw a glance around, enough to make sure nobody was passing by, and he let his hand drop over Brad's on his thigh.

Brad turned his hand under his and entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ray's hand.

"Just for the record," Ray started. "I want to go to Disneyland after this." He chuckled, making even Brad crack an amused smile.

"Keep saying it, maybe it will happen."

Ray chuckled and shook his head, lightly squeezing Brad's hand before he forced himself to let him go before anybody could catch a glimpse of them.

"Promises, promises."


End file.
